Naruto: In Real Life
by HELLO MY NAME IS - 'SUP
Summary: Hehe you will laugh and if you don't... No cookies for you! Please R
1. ENTER OUR WORLD

CHAPTER 1

Naruto and Sasuke are in a huge fight.

No an epic fight.

A fight that will never be forgotten.

Worthy of God standards…

Naruto: No YO momma!

Sasuke: MY MOMS DEAD! WHAT NOW!?!

Naruto: Damn your right…

Sasuke: *Does the Snap Snap DOUBLE Snap thing*

Then everything blacked out…

They wake up in a strange new world…

OURS

DUN DUN DUN

But all the characters came with them…

All: *wake ups and mumbles stuff*

Naruto: *stands up and looks at a car* EMBRACE ME WITH YOUR POWER MECHANICAL BEAST! *car hits Naruto*

Sasuke: *laughs* YOU SUCK! *Sasuke get's hit by a semi*

Itachi: You lack brains…

Tobi: *runs to stores*

Deidara: *glomps Sasori* "Take me away, slave."

Kisame: "Who wants to go to school…" *everyone except Naruto (yes he is alive) and Itachi run away*

Itachi: "I hate you…"

Naruto: "Lets go get our learn on."

Itachi: "I will kill you."

Naruto: O.o

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Pain & Konan hid in a dumpster of magic… or marijuana….

Zetsu hid at the green house.

Sasori and Deidara hid in the Museum of Art.

Hidan and Kakazu went to the sewing club.

Orochimaru and Kabuto go to the gay bar.

Jiraya goes to the strip club.

Tsunade goes to the casino.


	2. School

CHAPTER 2 - School

Itachi, Naruto, Kisame arrive at school and people start staring

Itachi *stares at a kid*

Little Kid: "AHHH THE TORTURE! THE PAIIIIIN!"

Itachi: "Heheheh… I didn't even use Tsukiomi…"

All Kids: "???"

Teacher: "Okay kids settle down. Today we are gonna learn division."

Naruto: *raises hand* "What's division?"

Everyone in the class: "LE GASP"

Teacher: "Division is when you cut things up to make them smaller."

Itachi: "I can do that…"

Teach': "Okay Itachi show us"

Itachi: *walks to bored* "This is how you cut things into tiny pieces…" *cut's math teacher into little pieces*

Class: "LE GASP x2"

Retard: "dOsE tHiS mEaN nO HoMeWoRk?"

Itachi: "yes… yes it does…"

Random Kid: *raises hand*

Itachi: "Yes…"

RK: "Are you the new teacher?"

Itachi: "Sure, why not?"

Kisame: "YO TEACH!"

Itachi: *uses Tsukiomi on Kisame*

-IN TSUKIOMI-

Kisame: *is being force fed fish food* "BUT I'M A SHARK! WAHHH!"

-REAL WORLD-

Kisame: *wet his pants*

Itachi: "Okay class now point and laugh at FISHY MAN."

Class: "HAHA"

-NEXT CLASS-

Teacher: "Welcome to science class. Do your work and shut up."

Itachi: *works*

Teacher: "ITACHI! I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP"

Itachi: "I didn't say anything…"

Kisame: "Teacher, he's right!"

Teacher: "DETENTION FOR EVERYONE."

Itachi: "Well at least I'm not alone…"

Teacher: "Except for Naruto."

Naruto: "Yeah!"

-NEXT CLASS-

Nerd: "Welcome to Book Club"

Itachi: "WHO PICKED THIS?!"

Kisame: "UHH…"

Itachi: "You just wait…"

Kisame: *wets his pants AGAIN*

Math class: "HAHA!"

Kisame: *cries*

Itachi: "I love my job…"

-DETENTION-

Tobi: "Okay kids. I'm the NEW principle, and I am very strict, mean, evil, violen- ITACHI-KUN *hugs Itachi*

Itachi: *twitches*

-END-

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**AN: I give a little credit to Chi-chan7773**

**PLEASE REVEIW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**THE MAGIG DUMPSTER!**

**Pein: *waking up* "Where am I?"**

**Leprechaun: "WELCOM TO POTLAND"**

**Pein: "WTF"**

**Konan: *is dancing to Carmalldansen"**

**Pein: "What a strange world…"**

**Leprechaun: *gets killed by a flying spork* **

**Pein: "OH MY JASHIN!!!" **

**Leprechaun: *is dead***

**Pein: "…"**

**Leprechaun: "DANCE TIME." *starts randomly dancing***

**Pein: "Great now all total chaos needs is a flying magical unicorn…"**

**Konan: "Hey lookie there a flying magical unicorn." *points upward:**

**Pein: "WELL F-BLEEP-." (YES I JUST CENSORED IT)**

**Konan: "Hey look it just… eww… gross"**

**Pein: *is covered in sparkly, pink, unicorn poop.* **

**Unicorn: *flies off***

**Konan: "Poopsy! COME BACK!!!" *chases after unicorn***

**Pein: "POOPSY? REALLY?!"**

**Mob of unicorns come and beat Pein up**

*******

**Konan: *chases unicorn to a brick wall* "I SHALL GET YOU POOPSY!"**

**Pein: *wakes up… again… for real* "Whoa." **

**Konan: *muttering in her sleep* "No mister Crack Head Bunny, I will not pull my pants down for you"**

**Pein: *twitches* **

**Hobo in a dumpster: "Got any money?"**

**Pein: "Got a marker?"**

**\**

**Hobo: "Trade?"**

**Pein: "OH YEAH!"**

**Hobo: *runs off, rich***

**Pein: *draws on Konan's face***

**Konan: *wakes up and has a mustache and glasses and her forehead says LOZER***

**Pein: *snickers***

**Konan: "What?" *looks around and sees a thrown out mirror* "YOU SON OF A…"**

**THE END**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**I wanna thank Chi-chan7773 (Yes Kaitlin, I THANKED you) for inspiration on some of the stuff I write.**

**AND**

**Sorry the chapters are so short… I SUCK!**


End file.
